Él es
by Noye
Summary: Alguien me enseñó a sonreir madre.  Volg x Ippo
1. Chapter 1

Volg x ippo

* * *

><p>La tormenta no parece queder ceder, la nieve oscurecía totalmente la luz. Después de todo... estoy en Rusia.<p>

Tueso un poco.

Mi hijo sigue luchando como boxeador para ganar dinero y así poder curar esta enfermedad, cada vez que lo pienso se me estremece el corazón, imaginar que en este momento pueda estar siendo golpeado, con moretones y ensangrentado. No... él no debería cargar con este peso...

Tocan la puerta, algo muy raro, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Sonrío, una carta de mi querido hijo llegó.

Leo atentamente todo lo que dice, ha peleado bastante duro y me pongo extremadamente feliz al releer las últimas palabras.

"Me estoy esforzando, amo el boxeo."

Estaba un tanto arrugada por lo que me sorprendió un poco ya que Volg era muy pulcro. La volteo para ver mejor las manchas de tinta y habían palabras desaliñadas que parecían haber sido escritas con mucha prisa.

"Alguien me enseñó a sonreir, haré todo lo posible para que conozcas a tu futura nuera madre"

* * *

><p>Meses después<p>

¡SENDO GANA EL ENCUENTRO CONVIRTIENDOSE EN EL CAMPEON PESO PLUMA DE TODO JAPON!

He perdido.

Sabía perfectamente que si eso sucedía tendría que volver a mi país, ya no tenía nada más que ofrecer aquí, el contrato se anulaba...

No hablé con Ippo desde nuestra última pelea.

Ingenuamente pensé en consolidar mi amistad con Ippo después de ser el campeón pero... eso ya era imposible.

Compraba los boletos hacia Rusia.

Como deseaba fervientemente en llevarlo conmigo para presentarselo a mi madre. Ya solo eran sueños aflorando en mi interior como el de llegar a Japón. Espera... ¡estoy aquí! ¡Conocí la sonrisa de Ippo en este lugar! Ya no es solo un sueño es la realidad.

Ilusamente compré dos boletos de avión

Aunque tenga que usar toda la suerte de mi vida, por favor que él venga conmigo.

Primero tendría que hablar con alguien, por la cual Ippo no cedería en irse.

Su madre.

Fui en taxi a su casa. Sabía que él estaría en el gimnasio entrenando duro así que era mi oportunidad.

Toqué la puerta nervioso.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? me preguntaba varias veces pero ya había comprado los boletos sería un desperdicio no usarlos y aun en mi condición no estoy para gastar dinero innecesariamente.

Abrió un poco para comprobar y al instante comencé a mover las manos para llamar su atención

-¡Madre! ¿Se acuerda?- espero que el ser de tez extranjera la hiciera recordar ese día que fui a visitar a Ippo en el hospital

-Buenas tardes, él no está en este momento pero pasa por favor- me quité los zapatos y avancé por el pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía la sala

-¡Quiero hacerle una petición, una grande petición madre!- con un ademan de manos me señaló uno de los sillones para que me sentara algo extrañada por la manera en que la llamaba. Bueno...si quería llevarme a Ippo ella se convertiría en eso...

-¿Que deseas?- se puso seria pero calmada al mismo tiempo mientras que nerviosamente acomodaba mis ideas en una sola oración

-Amo a Makunouichi Ippo, agradezco el día en que nació y que usted fuera su madre, pero siendo egoista deseo llevarlo conmigo lejos muy lejos, no importa que sea solo como amigos o como boxeadores no quiero alejarlo de mi lado- me incliné levemente en señal de respeto -¡Por favor madre!-

- ¿Eres Volg?- me preguntó

-¡Si madre!-

-Estuvo bastante preocupado por tí anoche- sonreí sin poder controlarlo las esperanzas comenzaban a inundar todo mi ser

¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptará esa oferta?- claramente estaba probandome

-Le seré franco madre, no se los sentimientos de Ippo- agaché la cabeza melancólico -¡pero una firme convicción de que aceptará venir conmigo!- ahora sentía mucha adrenalina recorriendome

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que ella se quedó viendo una pequeña foto enmarcada en una mesa en donde estaba Ippo sentado en los hombros del que seguramente sería su padre ¡eran muy parecidos!

-Bien, mientras Ippo lo quiera así, tendrás mi permiso y mi bendición

-¡MADRE!- me levanté extremadamente feliz y me acerqué para besarle la mejilla en son de despedida -No quitaré de Ippo esa sonrisa nunca- le dije orgulloso

-Es una promesa- sus ojos cambiaron a unos de desafio, ahora ya se de donde sacó Ippo toda esa tenacidad

-¡SI!- rapido fui ponerme mis zapatos volver al taxi en el que vine y en dirigirme al aeropuerto

* * *

><p>Tenía mi maleta en mano y observé la hora, faltaban diez minutos para que el avión partiera. El plan era que Ippo llegara a despedirse de mí después de recibir la noticia de mi partida de aquel periodista a quien di esa información a propósito ayer después de que acabara la pelea. Volví a ver mi reloj de muñeca nuevamente sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón a mil por hora.<p>

- ¡VOLG-SAN!- lo vi corriendo hacia mi.

Este plan poco sofisticado...

solo funcionaría si Ippo...

...era el indicado...


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¿QUÉ SE VA A RUSIA?-

Grité atónito llamando la atención de Takamura y los demás, no es posible que esto estuviera sucediendo recién lo había visto ayer y ¿ahora me dicen que no lo volveré a ver nunca más?

Volg-san no era bueno para recibir golpes aun así se levantaba de cada golpe de Sendo-kun y por eso su entrenador protestaba tanto por la pelea perdida injustamente por puntos solo por ser extranjero.

Los dos... lo sabían desde el principio.

-Te parecerá cruel... pero esto también forma parte del boxeo profesional- dice serio el jefe

-Se va esta tarde ¿no?- Takamura abre una billetera -Aun tienes tiempo de llegar en un taxi- me alarga unos billetes - Toma, no querrás que se vaya ¿verdad?-

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- salgo corriendo deseando que Volg-san aun no se haya marchado

* * *

><p>Terminal de Narita<p>

* * *

><p>Paso volando por la entrada, tengo que verlo y no importa de lo que hablemos<p>

-Rayos, nunca he estado en el aeropuerto y no se a donde se va- miro a todas partes buscándolo veo a las administradoras y me acerco rápido -Disculpe, ¿podría llamar a una persona? Esto... se va a Rusia y...- volteó aun escudriñando el lugar y lo veo mirando su reloj despreocupadamente -¡VOLG-SAN!-

-Makunouchi- dice desconcertado, me acerco a él a pasos largos intentando recuperar la respiración de mi reciente maratón -Gracias por venir-

-Esto, esto verás, yo... ha sido todo muy repentino-bajo un poco la cabeza intentando pensar de que hablarle -Bueno, ¿Cómo lo diría...?-

-No hay nada que hacer, en este mundo los resultados son lo más importante, no pude hacerlo bien en el mundo de los profesionales, eso es todo-

-¡N-no tienes razón!- le grito -¡Eso no es verdad! Volg-san, eres muy fuerte, en cada combate luchaste de maravilla-

-Para serte sincero, me voy un poco arrepentido- tarda unos segundos en responder estando cabizbajo -Vine a este país lleno de sueños, pero no he podido conseguir nada; estoy muy apenado-

-Volg-san...-

-Pero no te preocupes por mí, no me voy a casa con las manos vacías- muestra sus palmas enfatizando -Ahora se lo intenso que es el ring profesional, además es muy divertido; Y he descubierto por qué boxeo- aprieta el puño con fuerza -Tengo que... agradecértelo-

-¿A mí?- asiente con la cabeza serio

-Cuando vuelva a casa, me gustaría contarle a mis compañeros lo que tú me enseñaste; Y pienso contarles con orgullo, que peleé contra un boxeador muy fuerte: - hace un jab casi rozando mi cara -Makunouchi Ippo, sin duda un boxeador increíble... ¿verdad? -

-No...- digo confundido

-Espero que te vuelvas el Campeón- se pone en posición de pelea a un costado- Pero no solo de Japón, sino de algo mayor-

-¿No solo de Japón?- me quedo boquiabierto

-No hace falta que me hagas promesas, no ahora-

-Volg- le llama su entrenador, Volg-san le observa dos segundos y comienza a recoger sus maletas

-Es la hora, tengo que irme- hurguetea un poco su bolsa de mano y me extiende un par de guantes -Son un poco viejos, pero... quiero que... te los quedes- los tomo sin protestar -Estudié mucho Japonés porque pensaba quedarme en Japón más tiempo, pero en cuanto llegue a casa, no volveré a utilizarlo; así que estas serán mis últimas palabras en japonés- se encorva un poco tensando los labios -Makunouchi, Sayonara- camina lentamente arrastrando su maleta en dirección de las gradas eléctricas

Me quedo sin habla ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Ahora él se ira y no volverá ¿Por qué siento este dolor punzante en el pecho? Aprieto los guantes muy fuerte tratando de contener las lágrimas pero aun así me resulta imposible. Esto definitivamente no me puede estar pasando, Volg no puede estar yéndose ni si quiera le pude decir que...

...

Trago saliva.

¿Qué cosa le quiero decir?

Siento como algo cae de dentro de los guantes y recojo un pedazo de hoja un poco arrugada por la presión que hice.

Patidifuso.

Abro lo más que puedo mis ojos para estar seguro.

Pasan 10 segundos hasta que al fin comprendo lo que tengo en mis manos: un boleto de viaje a Rusia... ¡ ¿VOLG SE LO ESTA OLVIDANDO?

-¡VOLG!- empiezo a correr a todo lo que mi cuerpo me da, bajo las gradas tropezando a la mitad y cayendo hasta el final pero aun puedo ver a lo lejos su pelo rojo, intento llegar hasta allí y un policía me quita el boleto entonces comienza a tocarme la cintura y las piernas me asusto por eso sonrojándome, dice algo que no comprendo mucho me devuelve el boleto y abre una cuerda para dejarme pasar, sigo avanzando Volg era mucho más importante

Al llegar al final una azafata me quita el boleto nuevamente y no tengo tiempo para frenar por lo que cruzo una puerta y la cierran antes de darme cuenta, caigo de rodillas para poder detenerme

* * *

><p>-EL ULTIMO PASAJERO ACABA DE ABORDAR POR FAVOR AJUSTEN SUS CINTURONES VAMOS A DESPEGAR-<p>

-¿Eh?- aun estoy en el suelo y me doy cuenta que hay asientos y... personas mirándome extrañadas, me levanto lento buscando aun a Volg y lo veo casi en los últimos asientos junto a la ventana mirando afuera melancólico -VOLG- le llamó

-Makunouchi- voltea con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa verdadera, no las que pone cuando habla de su país, esta era tan real... siento un poco mis mejillas calientes pero igual me acerco hacia él

-Guante, boleto, avión, olvidaste- respiro hondo parece que venir a toda prisa aquí me había dejado sin energías y ni cuenta tenía de eso

-No hubiera podido entrar sin él- queda absorto

-¿Entrar?- quedo con los ojos en blanco y de pronto ciento como todo comienza a moverse y él me jala de la mano para sentarme en una silla continua que estaba vacía dejando nuestros rostros bastante cercanos

-Estamos en el avión...- siento una oleada de vergüenza, tener su nariz rozando con la mía y ver tan cerca esos ojos celestes

-Dijiste ¿avión?...- pero espabilo en cinco segundos

-De ida a...-

-¡¿RUSIA?


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¿RUSIA?- se puso de pie como un resorte -TENGO QUE BAJAR, ¡AHORA MISMO!- comenzó a caminar torpemente entre medio de los asientos por el movimiento del avión, agarró a la primera azafata que pilló por los hombros gritandole de que quería bajar, cosa que era imposible. Le seguí para evitar que cayera parece que nunca había abordado un avión

-Makunouchi- le llamé y volteó temeroso

-Estoy durmiendo ¿verdad?- se dejó caer en mi pecho parecía perdido por la sorpresa

-Conmigo te encuentras... estas despierto Makunouchi- le abrazé un poco para calmarlo, se veía tan decaido parecía que en cualquier segundo empezaría a llorar.

-Si- levantó un poco la mirada comprovando que yo estaba ahí, nunca habia visto tan de cerca sus ojos eran de un color cafe oscuro pero de alguna manera brillaban todo el tiempo. Sentí una mirada fuerte a mis espaldas intenté ver que era y recien caí en cuenta que estabamos en frente de todos los pasajeros del vuelo haciendo una escenita muy extraña entre dos hombres

-Vamos a sentarnos- le arrastré como pude a los asientos ya que aun no reaccionaba parecía que aun no se daba cuenta de la mirada de todos. Suspiré aliviado al menos el entrenador no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy concentrado en ver su último atardecer de Japón

-¿Que voy hacer?...- murmuró mientras observaba perdido los ultimos rayos de sol

-Tardaremos como dos días en llegar, entonces nos comunicaremos con tu gimnasio para avisarles de esto- suspiró algo tranquilo -Mientras tendrás que quedarte en mi casa- acomodo un poco mi pelo para llamar su atención pero el tiene una expresión muy pensativa -¿Qué ocurre Makunouchi?- lo saqué de su ensimismamiento

-Es solo que...- apoyó su cara en su mano y puso un dedo cerca de su boca pensativo -Pensaba que tal vez...- volteó a mirar con una cara muy tierna poniendome rojo -Podría...- se mordió el labio inferior dudativo

-¿...Que?- sentía todo mi cuerpo palpitar

-Conocer a tu madre ¿verdad?- sonrió hermosamente volviendome de piedra -Me hablaste todas esas cosas de ella y me emociona saber que la veré- entrlazó un poco sus dos manos frente a su cara -Que bien ¿Es pelirroja como tú? ¿Habla japones? ¿Cómo esta su salud? ¿Tendría que preparar la comida esos días? Tu querías una sopa preparada por ella... ¡¿Podría ayudarla a preparar una para tí?-

-No puedo responderlas todas a la vez Makunouchi- empezó a reir sonrojado por la verguenza cuando se calmó me observó concienzudamente a los ojos esperando a que respondiera pero no pude responderle, su mirada era muy profunda para aguantarle -De ella heredé mi cabello- se acercó bastante a mi cabeza -Q-q-que ocurre?- temblé un poco hasta podía escuchar su respiración claramente cerca de mi oído

-Realmente...- pasó una mano levantando mi cabello dejando expuesto mi cuello -Es...- se acercó aun más y en lo único que podia pensar era en: ...

¡¿ME VA A HACER UN CHUPETON?

-Realmente es... casi negro en la raíz, supondré que tu padre era pelinegro- dijo con autosuficencia

-Estas en lo correcto Makunouchi- susurré con decepción mientras que parecía que él seguía con muchos animos e impaciente -Y... ella no habla japonés, tan solo un poco porque me oía estudiar en casa- me sobé un poco la parte del cuello donde Ippo respiró profundamente, no quería olvidar aquella sensación

-Me traducirás para que pueda hablar con ella- le miré tranquilo y al no tener alguna aprovación mía comenzó a ponerse tenso

-No te tienes que preocupar, te traduciré exactamente lo que mamá quiera decirte y ella entenderá todo lo que tú le quieras decir- le agarré de su hombro derecho para que se tranquilice

-Tú mamá debe ser asombrosa- exclamó feliz

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-De alguna manera siempre logras tranquilizarme y como ella te educó debe ser una persona excepcional- miró con afecto el cielo que ahora estaba oscuro por la noche y puso a reposar sus brazos alrededor de su asiento accidentalmente su mano se rozaba levemente con la mía

-Es grandiosa- vi como comenzaba a cabecear de sueño, apreté el botón para que la azafata trajera una manta -Debes descansar Makunouchi- el asintió cansadamente con los ojos entrecerrados, me encimé un poco en él para colocarle la tela encima y que no pasara frío. Pronto estariamos cerca de Rusia

-Gracías Volg- cerró los ojos y me quedé estático en la misma posición. Me apoyé en su cabecera un poco para acercarme a su rostro si no fuera por la luz de la luna no hubiera logrado ver que sus labios eran algo rosados. Me pregunto si ya ha besado a alguien con ellos ¿Qué se sentirá besarlos?... tal vez si me acerco un poco más...

-Hmm- escuché el murmuro de alguien, levanté la cabeza para ver de donde venía y ahí estaba el entrenador observandome para ver si me atrevía a besar a Ippo. Puedo leer su mente: ¿Acabas de perder tu sueño en Japón y ahora me vienes con romanticimos juveniles? ¿A dónde quieres llegar Volg?

Lentamente como llegué ahí volví a sentarme con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, él era como el padre que no tuve y ahora sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Makunouchi.

Este día fue definitivamente demaciado para mí, merezco un descanso...

* * *

><p>-Volg-san...- Ippo respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo semidesnudo estaba frente mío -El baño es muy pequeño para esto...- su pecho al descubierto, antes en el ring lo había visto pero ahora a solas sentía una oleada de excitación persiguiendome. Esta oportunidad no volvería a pasar.<p>

-Pero si te ves con muchas ganas- podía ver el bulto sobresaliendo en sus boxers y fui acercando una mano para bajarselos y estimularlo

-Esta bien, ¡Hazlo! por favor hazlo...- abrió las piernas y se apoyó en las estrechas paredes preparandose -¡Entra ya Volg! quiero que me hagas sentir loco- esperó unos segundos y noté que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y de pronto impaciente él mismo llevo dos dedos a su entrada gemía entrecortadamente -Parece... que necesitas que te ayude- dejó su trabajo en su cuerpo y se arrodilló sacando mi cinturón y luego el pantalón -Es tan grande...- observaba mi boxer puesto con deseo, no tardó en sacarlo tambien -Itadakimasu- dijo antes de meterselo a su boca

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de las nuevas sensaciones y me cubrí la boca para no gemir muy fuerte

Pero... ¿realmente este era el Ippo Makunouchi que conocí hace meses? ¿El que parecía tan fascinado con el boxeo y me ayudó a volver a casa? ¿Es él una persona que se entregaría a alguien solo por estar caliente? Tan amable...

Este... no era del Ippo que me había enamorado...

Lo empujé aunque se sintiera excelente que tuviera el mismo rostro que mi Ippo, no era él. Se veía confundido, me agaché agarrándole de los hombros -Este no eres tú...-entrecerró los ojos triste y de pronto todo el panorama comenzaba a ponerse en blanco

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de golpe -Solo fue un sueño...- murmuré, así que esto era tener un sueño mojado, varias veces había escuchado que comentaban de esto en el gimnasio pero estuve tan centrado en el boxeo que nunca me fijé en una mujer peor en un hombre<p>

Volteé inconscientemente en dirección del asiento Ippo para comprobar si estado junto a mí pero a simple vista no estaba por lo que me asusté un poco pero bajé la mirada y estaba...

Mis pupilas se achicaron incredulas al ver eso

...echado en mis piernas

Así que por eso tuve un sueño tan extraño y me di cuenta de otra cosa más... que su boca estaba respirando en dirección de mi miembro y que este estaba completamente despierto.

Sudé frío.

¡No te despiertes, no te despiertes, hasta que halle como salir de esto!

-Volg-san...- dijo apenas haciendome tragar saliva del nerviosismo- movió la cabeza para ver mi cara desde abajo

-Buenos días Makunouchi...- hablé entre dientes desesperado. Al quererse levantar quedó frente mi excitado pene

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó espantado haciendo que todos los pasajeros voltearan para ver que era el alboroto

- ¡Lo siento!- me tapé esa parte como pude con mis manos y salí corriendo al baño

Después de todo el sueño se sintió bastante bien...


	4. Chapter 4

Observo escondido detrás de una pared del avión. ¡Me siento como un niño al que su madre le encontró haciendo algo malo! Ippo sigue donde lo dejé mientras que la vergüenza no cabía más en mi rostro y no me dejaba volver a mi asiento. Puedo pelear contra un gran oponente como Sendo tranquilamente pero enfrentar al chico que me gusta luego de que vio... cierta parte de mi cuerpo que preferiría no haya visto. ¿Qué le voy a decir?: Lo siento Ippo, es solo que me calenté y me puse a tener sueños mojados contigo.

Por donde lo veas... es raro.

Daba un pequeño paso y al instante mi cuerpo me hacía retroceder. ¡Definitivamente no puedo volver ahí como si nada hubiera ocurrido!

-Volg- se me erizan los pelos imaginando lo peor

-Entrenador- volteo fingiendo no haber estado espiando a Makunouchi

-¿Otra vez viéndolo?- trago saliva perplejo. Aunque el entrenador ya sabía, seguramente, lo que siento por Ippo.

-Si...- murmuro para que no nos escuche y caigo en cuenta de lo que dijo -¿Otra vez?-

-Te gusta verlo sonreír ¿verdad?- se recarga en la pared suspirando -Un mes antes de vuestra pelea observabas su sonrisa más que su estilo de pelea en los videos- dejo de mirar a Ippo para tomar más atención al entrenador -Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero veía por la rendija de la puerta como repetías esa parte diez veces para seguir con su próxima pelea y adelantarlo hasta el final para volver a ver su alegría- me sonrojo un poco de que me haya pillado en esas circunstancias -Días después en el gimnasio de vez en cuando ponías una mueca tierna y supe que pasaba algo-

-¿Lo hacía?- estaba bastante sorprendido

-Me dijiste que hablaste con Makunouchi a solas al perderte en una pelea del Campeón y pusiste esa misma mueca soñadora en tus labios- comencé a pensar de mis acciones anteriores, según mis recuerdos mi amor hacia Ippo se inició días después de esa pelea que tuvimos, no antes -Aunque yo creo que te perdiste a propósito, pudiste haberme llamado para avisarme de tu ubicación-

-En ese momento no me puse a pensar en eso, no me di cuenta- le miré arrepentido

-Te encontrabas tan feliz con Ippo que lo olvidaste-

-Ahora que lo menciona...- sinceramente no recuerdo nada de lo pensaba respecto hacia Ippo antes de la pelea

-Soy tu entrenador desde hace 11 años, se lo que tienes en mente; te enamoraste a primera vista de ese japonés tan solo por ver sus videos y sin darte cuenta- me agarró del hombro -Volg... estos sueños dañan mucho el espíritu de un boxeador- se pone serio de pronto -Tienes que-

-¿Olvidarlo?- terminé su frase seguro de lo que diría -Eso no es posible... entrenador gracias a él descubrí porqué boxeo si lo intentara olvidar arruinaría mi estilo de pelea por completo e incluso seguramente no podría olvidarlo, él es muy importante para mí- cierro los puños con fuerza -Lo amo-

-...- deja de mirarme para observar por detrás de mi espalda y miro en esa dirección para ver qué pasaba y ahí estaba parado Ippo estupefacto

-Yo... solo estaba preocupado... Volg no volvía pero parece que solo estaba charlando con su entrenador así que no hay problema s-si- siento la intromisión- dijo todo sin respirar moviendo las manos nervioso por último hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a sentar dudoso

-Entrenador- le hablé para pedirle que me deje ir con él

-Sólo porque es él Volg... pero no te dejaré estar con nadie más, debo... admitir que elegiste un buen partido- sonreí enormemente y me salté a abrazarlo sin pensarlo, nunca lo había hecho antes pero estaba contento de recibir la aprobación del que casi era mi padre

-Gracias- le susurré observando unos segundos su sorpresa y seguido fui más decidido a sentarme al lado de Makunouchi junto a la ventana

* * *

><p>Dijo que amaba a alguien, pero no parece alguien que tenga una novia, cuando habla se ve tan solitario que... no pareciera...<p>

Muevo un poco la cabeza para verlo al escuchar sus pasos y tiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Sea quien sea debe ser un amor correspondido! Pienso... que cualquiera se podría enamorar de ese rostro ¡incluso yo! Abro los ojos sorprendiendome a mi mismo y niego con la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>Veo que de pronto se ve bastante nervioso cuando me siento y empieza a mover la cabeza como si quisiera olvidar algo. ¡Espera! ¡sigue recordando lo que pasó recien! Fui un tonto al volver, seguramente sigue asustado y yo vengo aquí a molestar su paz. Le miro de reojo para ver si se calmó un poco y él hace lo mismo al darnos cuenta instantaneamente ambos volteamos la cabeza al lado contrario<p>

* * *

><p>¡No tengo que pensar estas cosas! Él ya tiene una novia y yo solo empeoraría las cosas. Amablemente me hospedará en su casa unos días y yo le agradesco intentando separarlos ¡Que horrible persona soy! Igual no tendría oportunidades... no tengo nada que ofrecerle solamente... ¡No! ¡Olvida esos pensamientos, no sirven!<p>

* * *

><p>Parece enojado, está frunciendo las cejas ¿Hice algo? ¡Claro que hice algo! Apenas se despertaba y notó "algo" contra su cara.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Acaso estaba pensando en ella esta mañana? Y tuve que gritar asustándolo. Que le pase eso es algo normal teniendo una novia tan bonita, porque seguramente debe ser una belleza ¡alguien como él debió haber puesto sus ojos en una chica espléndida!<p>

* * *

><p>Seguro piensa que soy un pervertido no lo culpo. ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? Practicamente tendré que empezar desde cero con él. Bien, tendré una semana aproximadamente para poder conquistarlo. Tal vez cuando hagamos el amor... se olvide de este incidente. Se me colorean las mejillas de solo imaginarlo. Primero lo primero. Tengo que romper el hielo y pasar este mal momento.<p>

* * *

><p>-MakunouchiVolg- hablamos al mismo tiempo y nos asustamos un poco por la coincidencia

-Tu primero Makunouchi- mueve un poco la mano cediendome la palabra

-Gracias... veras después de despertar hoy me di cuenta de algo-

-¿SI?- contesta nervioso mirando a otro lado

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu novia?-

-¿Eh?-

-Debe ser muy linda ¿no?- pero parece extrañado, piensa un rato y me observa

-No tengo novia- ¡Imposible! Volg debe ser muy timido para que aun no esten juntos

-Entonces ¿Cómo se llama? estas enamorado de alguien ¿verdad?- sus ojos se vuelven melancólicos ¡Lo sabía!

-Solo te diré que es una persona maravillosa, cada vez que me ve directamente y compartimos la mirada aun por unos segundos mi corazón se acelera tanto... - se acerca un poco -Siento que no puedo pedir nada más y aun así... mis deseos egoistas van más alla de ser simples amigos- había tanta intensidad en sus pupilas

-¡Volg-san! ¡Debes decircelo!- me levanto de mi asiento decidido -Eres una persona impresionante no hay manera de que no sienta lo mismo ¡Confía en ti y dicelo!- le tomo de las muñecas poniendolas junto a su pecho para que no se niegue

-Gracias Ippo- se veía con miedo pero ahora solo parecía tener calma y se pone de pie -La verdad es que yo-

-¿si?...- se acerca aun más a mi

FAVOR DE ABROCHARSE LOS CINTURONES VAMOS A ASCENDER

-AHH- el avión comienza a moverse freneticamente y caigo encima de Volg como cuando despegó

* * *

><p>Todos comienzan a salir y aun nosotros tirados en el suelo una señora se detiene unos segundos delante de nosotros observandonos<p>

-Вся поездка была так, пожалуйста, воздержаться до молодежи отель сегодня! (Todo el viaje fue el caso, por favor, se abstengan hasta el hotel ¡la juventud de hoy!)- dice algo indignada al final

-Извините, но это не то, что вы думаете (Lo sentimos, pero esto no es lo que usted piensa)- le contesta Volg levantándose y dandome una mano para ayudarme algo sonrojado

-Подумайте хорошо, если вы хотите, но вскоре он поймет ваши намерения. В последнее время японцы очень популярны здесь! (Piense bien, si quieres, pero pronto él comprenderá sus intenciones. Recientemente, los japoneses son muy populares aquí!)- y se va riendo un poco

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto saliendo del avión, al instante me quedo estático miro que todos estan tranquilos y Volg no tiene ningun cambio - ¡Hace frio!- me abrazo fuertemente a Volg para obtener algo de calor

-¿Makunouchi?- pregunta asustado

-Me prestas tu saco... por favor- le ruego casi a punto de llorar por el frio, pasa la señora viendonos de reojo con superioridad

-Cla-claro- se quita la prenda y me la pone abrazandome por los hombros para apaciguar un poco el frio -Lo siento, olvidé que aquí hace más frio-

-Gracias- apreto con fuerza el abrigo sin querer inspecciono el olor que tiene igual al de su dueño, meto mi cabeza dentro del cuello para olerlo mejor

-¿Qué ocurre Makunouchi? ¿Tienes mucho frio?- se ve preocupado por haberme tapado demaciado

-NADA- grito sonrojado y me tuve que conformar con sentir su brazo alrededor mío -Volg- le llamo recordando algo y él me observa -¿Dónde consigo un teléfono?-

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá!- exclamo preocupado, ya que no me había visto hace casi tres días y sin avisarle<p>

-¡Ippo! ¿Cómo estas?- ella dice alegre

-Bueno estoy en Rusia y...- sonaba bastante calmada algo que me extraña bastante

-Puedes quedarte una semana, te mandaré algo de dinero si es que quieres volverte ¿esta bien?-

-C-claro- por alguna razón siento que sabe más de la cuenta -Gracias mamá-

-Saludame a Volg por favor- ¡Si sabe más de la cuenta!

-Por supuesto pero ¿Como?-

-Soy tu madre, te conosco- dijo simplemente y colgó la llamada, él único que pudo haberle avisado era... Volg... lo miro por el rabillo del ojo para estar seguro y él me sonríe un poco causando algo en mi estomago.

Seguramente fue Takamura.

* * *

><p>-¡Por fin veré a tu madre!- grité por el sonido fuerte de la ventisca de nieve mientras Volg me jalaba de la mano para que no me perdiera en la tormenta, casi no se veía nada, todo estaba cubierto de nieve.<p>

Al final terminé con un abrigo gigante porque el frío era tremendo cuanto más nos acercabamos a la casa de Volg. Llegamos y con esfuerzo abre la puerta que estaba un poco atorada.

-Bienvenido Makunouichi- dice limpiando un poco las maletas y al instante una mujer aparece corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se veía débil pero bastante alegre. ¡La mamá de Volg!

-Вы должны быть моей дочерью! (Tú debes ser mi nuera!)- dice algo que no entendí y me abraza para luego besarme en la mejilla

-¡MOM!- la agarra de los hombros algo nervioso -Пока не ... (Todavía no...)- le susurra al oído, aunque igual no entendía nada de lo que decía

-Gracias por dejarme quedar- hago una reverencia y ambos se ven bastante sorprendidos pienso que tal vez dije algo malo

-Makunouchi- me toma de un hombro -De esa forma llegó mamá a esta casa... que era de mi padre y vivía aquí su suegra-

-Ah...- me pongo rojo y Volg al notarlo junta ambas palmas llamando nuestra atención

-Makunouchi Вы хотите готовить суп Мама (Makunouchi quería cocinar una sopa contigo mamá)


End file.
